Family Matters Most
by bladedData
Summary: Ray's Nightmare sets off a chain of events no one expected. Kai/Ray, Tala/Bryan, Hilary/Tyson/Max and everything else in between. OCs later on. Please review.
1. Step 1: Ray's Nightmare

_KBJB: A Kai/Ray Beyblade Story. Next chapters in progress. Enjoy. And Please Review._

Title: Family Matters Most  
Summary: Ray's nightmare sets off a chain of events no one expected.

_

* * *

_

_Tears stung his eyes as he kept running, not daring to look back._

_He was scared, running for his life, yet he wanted so much to turn back. Turn back for her._

_A blood-curdling shriek rang out into the black night, causing the young boy to cry out._

_"MOMMA!!!"_

Ray snapped awake to someone shaking him. He looked up to see the rest of the BladeBreakers looking worried. Tyson was the one who woke him.

"Ray, are you okay?" he asked. "You were screaming."

Ray took a minute to breathe, then answered.

"It was just... a nightmare. I'm okay. Really."

The others were still concerned about the Chinese blader, but all went back to bed. Except Ray himself.

He remembered that dream. It wasn't really a dream, but a memory. A really bad memory he had tried so hard to forget. And now it was coming back to haunt him.

"Momma." Ray whispered, pulling the covers over his head. He cried himself to sleep that night.

[The next day, in Tyson's backyard]

"Ray had a nightmare, really?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, he woke up screaming." Hilary explained. "Or at least that's what Max told me. They're worried about him."

"I can understand that." Mariah said. "Even as a kid, Ray rarely had any nightmares."

"Ray had a nightmare?" Lee asked, walking in.

"That's what I've been told." Mariah said.

"What of?" Lee asked. "What was his dream about?"

"We don't know." Hilary said. "Ray didn't tell us."

Lee's face turned serious, and he left the room quickly.

"Come to think of it." Mariah muttered. "Today's the seventeenth of May, right?"

"Yeah." Hilary replied.

"Then I shouldn't be surprised that Ray had a nightmare." Mariah said.

"Why?" Hilary asked.

"Back in China," Mariah said, "starting on the seventeenth of May, Ray would wake up screaming from nightmares for an entire week. Lately, though, that hasn't happened."

"Strange." Hilary said.

"Well, we better warn the other BladeBreakers." Mariah said. "Let them know there's a chance they'll be woken up in the middle of the night by Ray."

"Right." Hilary said, and the two went back inside.

[Nearby]

Ray layed silently on the roof of Tyson's house, staring up at the clouds. But his mind was elsewhere.

"Momma." Ray whispered.

"Strange to find _you_ up here." a voice took Ray by surprise. Snapping out of his daydream, his gold eyes locked with Kai's crimson ones.

"Oh, hey Kai." Ray sighed dismally. "What're you doing up here?"

"I asked you that first." Kai said, sitting down next to him.

"You didn't really." Ray said.

"Just answer me." Kai said. "What're you doing up here?"

"Just... thinking." Ray replied.

"About what?" Kai asked.

"...Nothing." Ray muttered.

"It can't be nothing." Kai said, trying hard to get Ray to tell him what his nightmare was about the night before.

When Ray didn't respond, Kai decided to just ask him.

"What was that dream about?" Kai asked. "You know, the one last night."

"...It was just a nightmare." Ray said. "...Just a nightmare."

"Sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself rather than trying to convince me." Kai said. "Was it really just a nightmare?"

Ray sat up. He turned his head and stared at Kai for a few minutes. The look in his eyes said "Ray is not here. Please ask again another time." It was almost like Ray was in a trance of some sort, staring at Kai, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Ray." Kai said, waving his hand in front of Ray's face. "Ray, snap out of it."

With a snap of his fingers, Kai was able to wake Ray up.

"Huh?" Ray looked around, confused. "When did I get up here?"

_'He doesn't remember?'_ Kai thought.

"Ray, you've been up here for the past few minutes." Kai said.

"...Really?" Ray asked, staring at Kai. "But why?"

Kai sighed in annoyance. How could Ray forget practically everything in the last few seconds?

"Just get back inside." Kai said. "They say if you can't remember, than it must be nothing important."

"Right." Ray smiled weakly and jumped off the roof to head inside.

_'I _will_ find out what your nightmare was Ray.'_ Kai thought to himself. _'Even if you don't want to remember what it was.'_

_

* * *

_

_Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter.  
Next chapter Warning: OCs.  
Thank you._


	2. Step 2: Kai's Hiding Something

_KBJB: Here is Chapter two of Family Matters Most. We apologize for the late update. Things have happened that we couldn't control. So again, we apologize.  
Please enjoy chapter two._

_*KKM Inc. does not own Beyblade in any way, all we own is the idea and the plot of the story* Thank you and Enjoy._

* * *

[Ray's POV]

I didn't want to think about it, but it just kept coming back. The memory of the worst night of my life. I clenched my fists as I stood on the grass of Tyson's backyard. Suddenly, a "Hey Ray!" snapped me out of it.

It was Lee. Oh, yeah, I forgot he and Mariah would be coming over for a visit this week. Coincidence? NO. They knew about my nightmares, so I bet they wanted to make sure I was alright.

"RAY!" Lee shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. "You don't have to shout."

"Your head was elsewhere again." Lee said. "Ray, it's about time you told me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on." I said. "What makes you say that?"

"Max and Tyson told me you woke up screaming last night." Lee said. I gulped. "You said it was a nightmare, right?"

I nodded.

"Then what was it about?" Lee asked. I didn't answer him. "Ray, this has happened for years back in China, and now after two more years, it suddenly starts up again? Ray, how can we help you if you don't tell us? Ray!"

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY?" I screamed at him, pushing him away and making him fall. "I don't want to talk about it."

I then walked off. I didn't know where exactly I would go; I just followed my feet where they took me.

[Later, Kai's POV]

"What do you mean he left four hours ago and hasn't come back?" I asked Lee.

"It's like I told you," the Chinese blader replied, "he just walked off and none of us have seen him since."

I glared at him.

"And it never occurred to you that something might be bothering him?" I asked.

"Hey, it's not my job to poke around Ray's business." Lee said. "If you're so worried about him, then go look for him."

"I can't right now, I'm expecting a very important phone call." I said, and on cue, the phone rang; I answered it.

"Hello?"

...

"What is it?"

...

"Are you positive?"

...

"Good. Then try to get in touch with them. Do you know where they are?"

...

"I see. Well, call me back when you have any leads."

And I hang up.

I immediately grabbed my jacket and started outside.

"Where're _you_ going?" Max asked curiously. "We're ordering a pizza!"

"I'm going to look for Ray." I said. "If I'm not back by midnight, call the cops."

"'Kay." Max smiled, and I left. I had a pretty good idea of where to look, but with Ray not paying attention, I'd have to use my imagination. He could've ended up anywhere. Now where is the least likely place I'd find Ray?

[Ray's POV]

When I woke up from my nap, I noticed I wasn't in a familiar place. All around me were dresses, dresses and more freaking dresses! I thought I was dreaming, so I pinched myself. Hard. It sure wasn't a dream.

I tried to stand up, but found myself in the worst thing possible: A MOTHER FREAKING DRESS! OH PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM!

"It's not a dream, Ray."

I looked up and saw Kai staring down at me, having the kind of face a guy like him would have if he were about to fall over laughing. I balled my fists and stood up, glad to find out I still had my clothes on underneath the stupid one piece white sleeveless dress. Looking in the mirror, I saw that I looked pretty nice, but I had to take it off.

After I put the dress back, Kai explained everything. He said that after I stormed off, I must've gone into my little "trance" that led me to my least favorite place in the whole universe. I got tired, and then fell asleep wearing a dress. It made sense, but I still wouldn't accept the fact that I woke up in the worst form of clothing ever.

Kai led me out into town and stopped in front of a small pub.

"Hey, Kai," I said, "What're we doing here?"

Without answering me, Kai led me inside and sat me down on one of the stools at the bar. The bartender recognized him.

"Well, isn't it our good ol' buddy, Kai." He smiled, and then looked at me. "Are you-?"

"_He's_ a teammate." Kai said bluntly.

"Okay, I see." The bartender laughed. "Besides, I didn't think you'd go for… you know."

"Know what?" I asked, but Kai shook his head.

"So, it'll be your usual?" the bartender asked Kai.

"Yeah, but make it two and his root." Kai said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't drink alcohol, do you?" Kai asked.

"No." I answered.

"Then I rest my case. Root beer for you." Kai said, and then took out his cell phone after glancing at the clock that read 11:45. He dialed a number and waited until someone answered.

…

"It's Kai."

…

"You were spouting about some monster-movie marathon that you'd be watching all night, so I knew you'd be awake. Anyway, I have Ray and I'm getting him something to eat. We should be home soon if we catch a taxi, if not, we'll be home at our own time."

…

"No Lee, I'm not trying to. I know your rules when it comes to Ray, I'm not stupid."

…

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sorry all right."

And before the person on the other end could respond, Kai hung up.

"You called Tyson's place?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kai said. "I told Max if I wasn't home with you by midnight to call the cops, but since we're making our way back, I thought I should warn him and make sure there wasn't any misunderstanding."

"But I thought you were talking to Lee." I said, not noticing the bartender bringing us our meal.

"Lee grabbed the phone from Max and threatened me." Kai said, picking up his beer. "He said I better not be molesting you or anything."

"Why would you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Kai said. "And Lee doesn't trust you with anybody. He acts like you're his child or something."

"Yeah, Lee's always been protective of me." I laughed. "Ever since we were kids."

When I finished remembering all the times Lee had blown a gasket because someone started hitting on me because they thought I was a girl, I noticed Kai staring at me.

"What is it, Kai?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kai turned away and finished his beer. "You better start eating or it's gonna get cold."

"Oh yeah." I said, and picked up my sandwich, taking a big bite out of it.

After awhile, after I had just about finished, I heard a commotion going on behind me. Turning around, I came face-to-face with a REALLY big man.

"Hey." He growled. "You're in _my seat_."  
I swallowed my mouthful nervously and looked over to Kai, only to see that he wasn't there! He must've gotten up to go to the bathroom.

When I didn't move from my seat, the guy got mad, growling "THAT'S _MY_ SEAT!" and throwing me across the pub.

Before I could get to my feet, he stepped on my chest to keep me down, balling his fists.

"I really don't want to beat such a pretty face," he smirked, "but I have to teach you not to cross paths with ME!"

As I waited for his punch, I heard a clang, and the weight of his foot was lifted off of me. When I opened my eyes (which I had closed), I saw the big guy laying on his back, unconscious, and Kai wielding a frying pan like a sword. He sighed and gave the pan back to the bartender and dragged the man by the back of his shirt right out of the pub.

When Kai came back in, he helped me up and set me back down on the stool. The bartender laughed.

"Had to play hero again, didn't ya Kai?" he asked, grinning.

"It's only when that idiot comes around." Kai replied, finishing off his beer.

"You mean this has happened before?" I asked.

"Got that right." The bartender answered. "A while back, I had terrible business since that thug was always scaring off my customers. But when Kai came along and kicked him to the curb, he rarely comes by."

"He just doesn't seem to learn." Kai said with a yawn. "Anyway, Ray, are you done eating?"

"I guess." I said. "Being tossed around by that guy kinda made me lose my appetite."

"Then let's head back to Tyson's." Kai said, handing the bartender some money. "And if that thug comes by again, you know how to reach me."

"I know, I know." The bartender smiled, and we left.

[General POV]

It was extremely late at night, and not a taxi in sight, so Kai and Ray had no choice but to walk back to Tyson's.

After graciously giving Ray his jacket since it was particularly cold, Kai heard his phone ring. He side-stepped a bit so Ray wouldn't overhear. It was his butler, Thomas.

"Hello?"

...

"That's good... er, do you think you could call me back later? Now's not really a good time..."

...

"What? What is it?"

...

Kai gasped at his butler's words. Covering the receiver, Kai glanced over at Ray who was unknowingly looking up at the night sky. If what Thomas had said was true, then there was a good chance this will not end in Ray's favor.

* * *

**Key: YAY CLIFFHANGERS!  
**Matea: *smacks her*  
**Key: STUPID WOMAN! *fight resumes*  
**_KBJB: Please be patient for chapter three. we will try to update as soon as we can! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Step 3: KIDNAPPED!

**Hooray for chapter 3!  
**_I'm sorry it took so long._

KKM Inc. does not own Beyblade, only the plot used in the story. *Along with any OC's that come along*

* * *

When Kai and Ray arrived back at Tyson's house, it was about 1:30 AM.

Before Ray headed to bed, he found Max, Tyson and Lee sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, fast asleep. Being the kind person he is, he gave each of them a blanket and headed to bed.

As he snuggled into his sheets, Ray felt nervous, like he was being watched. The lump in his throat was practically choking him. It was probably the little "issue" he'd been having. He looked over at Kai, who wasn't facing him, and thought he was asleep. Ray wished he had the confidence to tell Kai what was wrong. He wanted Kai to understand, but he was just too... _uneasy _about the whole thing.

When Kai turned over to look at him, he caught Ray off guard, spooking him when he spoke.

"Ray." he said.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to tell me what's going on." He said. "You can't just keep it to yourself anymore. Alright?"

"...Okay." Ray said, pulling his sheets to his chin. He tried hard to think of other things to take his mind off the memory, and soon he fell asleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning *basically several hours later, around 6AM*, Ray walked sleepily into the kitchen to see if he could wake himself up. After washing his face a couple times, he started making breakfast.

Just as Ray finished making breakfast, Max and Lee dragged themselves into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Ray." Lee yawned.

"Liked the movies last night?" Ray asked with a laugh.

"It was awesome." Max said, splashing water on his face. "All the monsters and explosions. It was cool."

Ray smiled and served the two breakfast. He knew Tyson wouldn't be awake until noon, so that gave him a chance to relax a bit and have something to eat.

That is, until Kai walked in.

Once sitting at the table, his head made impact with the table. Ray laughed to himself and set a cup of coffee in front of Kai.

In two seconds, Kai downed the entire thing in one gulp, and then returned to his original position.

"Something tells me Kai needs more coffee." Max laughed.

Ray smiled and refilled Kai's empty cup, but before he could pull his hand away, Kai grabbed Ray's wrist.

Confusion was quite obvious on Ray's face as Kai pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

After releasing Ray from his grip, Kai left through the back door, leaving Ray somewhat stunned and Lee and Max concerned.

"What did he say, Ray?" Max asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing you need to worry about, Max." Ray replied.

"Was he threatening you?" Lee jumped from his seat.

"Of course not, Lee." Ray said. "Now sit down and finish your breakfast."

Doing what he was told, Lee sat down, but didn't stop talking.

"If he's threatening you Ray, you just tell me and I'll-"

"'Take care of it.' I know." Ray said. "But really, Kai didn't threaten me. He just told me where to meet him after I finished eating."

"And where would that be?"

"Lee, what did I tell you about being nosy?" Ray asked.

"Hmph." Lee pouted like a child that didn't get its way.

Ray laughed to himself and finished eating. Setting the dishes in the sink, he slipped on his shoes and put on his coat.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" Lee asked.

"Yes I'm sure Lee." Ray said, heading out the door. "If Tyson wakes up before I get back, which I highly doubt, give him breakfast, alright?"

"Yes Ray." Lee said with a defeated sigh.

And so, Ray left.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Ray walked to the park, where Kai told him to go, he thought about how he would tell Kai the story. And then he started thinking about how Kai would react to it. Would he think Ray was pathetic for not getting over it? Would he make fun of him for it? Or would he try to understand? Ray didn't know. And thinking back on the memory, he wondered if he should go back to see if there were any changes. He doubted it. With him being one of the very few survivors of that attack, he knew no one would touch that area.

It was a village graveyard.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Kai placed himself under a tree, laying down and looking up at the sky. He wanted to think alone before Ray got there and told him what was on his mind.

'_If anything, I'll try to understand.'_ He thought. _'If this has Ray so upset, I'm sure it's bound to be a touchy subject.'_

Sitting up and stretching, Kai spotted Ray at the park entrance, in another daze. Only intending to snap him out of it, Kai called out to him.

Ray, who was still thinking about the memory, thought he was really there, and got scared, his only following action being to run.

Once Ray took off, Kai jumped up and ran after him. Ray ran into a winding alleyway, causing Kai to lose him. Trying to figure out which way Ray went, Kai heard voices.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Hey, look, he's pretty cute."

"Kid, wanna hang out with us?"

Kai knew they were obviously talking about Ray, and could make out a couple more voices, so there were about seven of them, but he still couldn't tell where they were; once he heard Ray scream, he figured it out.

Once reaching the scene, Kai found all seven guys sprawled out on the ground, all unconscious. He spotted a knife on the ground as well, fresh blood on the blade, as well as the ground. Kai looked around for Ray, but there was no sign of him. Did he run? Upon looking up, Kai barely missed seeing someone jump to the roof of the building.

Digging into his pants for his phone, Kai cursed under his breath. The one time he needed his cell phone was the one time HE DIDN'T HAVE IT!

Running as fast as he could, he made it back to Tyson's house.

When Lee noticed that Ray wasn't with him, he confronted Kai as he tore up the room he shared with Ray looking for his phone. Kai told him the last thing Lee wanted to hear.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Amazing Grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch  
Like me**_

_**I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind  
But now I see**_

'_Where... Where am I?'_ Ray thought, slowly waking up. He looked around the room he was in. He didn't know where he was, but felt like he had been there before. There was a certain air to the room that was familiar.

In the next room Ray could barely make out a voice. Was it his captor? He didn't hear any second voices, so he figured.

Listening closely, Ray tried to figure out whether it was a man or a woman. What he heard, he didn't expect.

"Really, that Tao." A female voice with a British accent said. "I told him specifically to have Ray continue his training to continue on the Rosa family style. But did he listen? OF COURSE NOT!"

Ray recognized the voice. But it couldn't be possible. He hadn't heard that voice in over twelve years, so how could she appear so suddenly?

'_This must all be a dream.'_ Ray thought, and to prove it, pinched himself. It hurt MUCH more than usual.

"OW!" Ray waved his hand around, noticing a puncture wound where he had pinched. He looked at his other hand. His nails were unnaturally sharp. How could that be?

"So, I see you're awake." The woman entered the room after hearing the scream.

"It IS you!" Ray exclaimed.

* * *

**HOORAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!**

_Please Review._


	4. Step 4: Cue British OC! and Explanation

_KBJB: Chapter four of Family Matters Most. This chapter reveals everything and a couple new characters are brought in. Enjoy_

_KKM Inc. does not own Beyblade. All we own are OC's and the plot of the story. Thank you._

* * *

Cue British OC!

Thomas paced quietly in the hospital lobby, waiting for someone he needed to speak with.

After a moment, footsteps were heard coming towards him, and he stopped his pacing. Upon turning, he came face to face with his newest friend.  
"Hello Mr. Kon."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Kai was on edge. After witnessing Ray's kidnapping and trying to contact him numerous times, he was more worried than Lee. (And that's saying something.)

He was sure Ray was alright, but he needed to know who took him, and why. Without hearing Ray tell him he was alright, he was getting more anxious by the second. And due to his anxiety, he jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

After checking the caller ID, Kai answered, hoping for good news.

It was Thomas.

"Anything Thomas?"

"Hello? Is this Kai?"

Kai didn't recognize the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

Kai's eyes widened. He never expected the man's answer.

"My name is Romaeo Kon. I am Ray's father."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ray had never been so surprised in his life. He hadn't seen her in so long, he thought that she had forgotten about him.

"And what makes you think that?" the British woman replied. "I'm your Nanny, Ray, what makes you think I'd forget you?"

This woman was Madeline Cross, a British woman Ray's mother had hired to help her take care of Ray when he was a baby. Her short blonde-brown hair Ray could recognize anywhere, and her sharp crystal green eyes were attentive and strong. Ray was happy to see her, since he hadn't since he was four years old.

"Don't you dare think that it was my choice to return to England after the attack." Madeline said. "It was that darn Tao that made me go back, telling me you'd be fine with him. But NO. You definitely weren't fine from what I've seen. That darn Tao must've stopped your lessons. Now I'll have to teach you from scratch again!"

Ray sweatdropped. He didn't want to anger her even more, but he had no recollection of what she was talking about. Praying she wouldn't flip out on him, he asked about it.

"...**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?**" Madeline freaked, going into a French rant Ray couldn't understand.

After a moment, Madeline composed herself and went to the other room for a minute. Suddenly, Ray barely managed to avoid a razor-sharp fan from cutting off his head.

"I'm glad you still have your reflexes." Madeline returned to the room, taking back the fan. "If you didn't, we'd have a problem."

Ray sweatdropped again and nearly fainted due to nearly having his head chopped off. But after calming down, Ray listened intently as Madeline explained what she was going to do to whip Ray back into fighting shape.

"And after all that is completed," Madeline finished, "you'll be ready to face your father."

"...My father." Ray muttered. He knew his father was still alive, but they hadn't kept in touch. Ray had doubted his father wanted to see him again.

"There are reasons why your father hasn't kept in touch." Madeline said. "But those reasons are only to be revealed to you by your father, not by me."

Ray was somewhat disappointed. He wanted to know why his father only contacted him through Master Tao, but he guessed he'd just have to wait a little while longer.

"Any questions?" Madeline said like a schoolteacher.

Ray raised his hand.

"Yes Ray?" Madeline stifled a laugh.

"One, how are my nails so sharp?" Ray asked, holding up his hands.

"I filed them for you." Madeline smiled. "You'll need them for when I train you."

"Oh... And two, can I call my friends to let them know I'm not dead?" Ray asked.

"Oh, alright." Madeline agreed, handing Ray his cell phone. "But be brief."

"I will." Ray replied, dialing Tyson's house. After a moment, he was met with several voices fighting over the phone before a calm voice answered.

"Hello?"  
It was Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, it's Ray."  
"Ray! I'm so glad it's you. You've got to calm these guys down before they kill me!"

"Okay, okay, Kenny, put me on speaker."

After Ray heard a click, four voices screamed into his ear.

"RAY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"WHO CAPTURED YOU?"

"ANSWER, RAY!"

"QUIET BEFORE I GO DEAF!" Ray screamed back, silencing Max, Lee, Kai and Tyson. "I'm fine. I'm with a friend."

"What _kind_ of 'Friend'?" Kai asked.

"I'm his _Nanny_, if you _MUST_ know!" Madeline called into the phone.

"A nanny?" Max asked. "Since when?"

"Since before he was even out of the womb!" Madeline called again.

"Stop it!" Ray shooed her to the kitchen. "But yeah, she's my nanny."

"THEN WHY DID SHE KIDNAP YOU?" Lee shouted.

"BECAUSE I'M ALLOWED TO!" Madeline shouted back.

"MADDIE!" Ray silenced her. "Thank you. Well, I was only calling to let you guys know I'm alright."

"AND HE WON'T BE BACK FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS." Madeline called, earning a glare from Ray.

"And why a couple of weeks?" Tyson asked.

"She's going to train me." Ray said.

"But you've done plenty of that back in China!" Lee said. "What else is she going to teach you?"

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX GOODBYE." And Madeline hung up.

"Maddie, why'd you hang up? I wasn't done." Ray said.

"I wanted that call to be brief." Madeline said. "And if you continued, it would be anything but brief, so I ended it for you."

Madeline proceeded to toss Ray's phone into the other room and to sit in a chair next to Ray's bed. "Now we should get started on a mental exercise before starting your physical training."

"What kind of mental exercise?" Ray asked.

"How about reviewing your past?" Madeline said.

Ray's eyes widened, and he tried to get out of bed, but Madeline kept him in his place.

"Ray. You can't be afraid of your past. It wasn't your fault." Madeline said. "It wasn't your fault."

"..How do _you_ know?" Ray asked. "You weren't there when it happened."

"I didn't have to be there." Madeline said. "I knew your mother while she was pregnant with you and her telling me about her past was all I needed to hear to know that it WASN'T. YOUR. FAULT."

When Ray didn't answer, Madeline began to explain.

"Your parents weren't from the same village, Ray." Madeline began. "Your mother was in the North village and your father was in the South, with the village you were raised in with Lee and Mariah as the center village. Those two villages, along with the West and East villages, were somewhat at war with one another, fighting over land and food and such. But usually, the West and East wouldn't bother the North and South and vice versa. I personally don't understand why that was, but it was. Anyway, before your mother and father had you, they were mortal enemies, being from different villages. According to your mother, when she and your father fell off a cliff and into a forest during one of their many battles, well, let's just say a spark was lit and soon they were thinking about how they were going to hide_ you_ from their parents."

Ray raised his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's true." Madeline smiled. "I met your mother in Hong Kong when she went looking for a pregnancy test. I surprised her with my English look and fluent Chinese. Anyway, after your mother hired me as your nanny, and she and your father got married, we came across some complications a few months before you were born. Both the villages wouldn't stand for their heirs to be together after they had been fighting for so long. Both sides tried to do away with the enemy heir, resulting in a scar on my right shoulder."

Madeline showed Ray what looked like a bullet scar, but was really caused by a spearhead being jammed into her shoulder.

"Eventually, though, the North village accepted your parent's marriage after you were born." Madeline said. "You were such a cute baby, and I wouldn't blame them for changing their minds after you were born, since you were so cute! But with the North accepting your father caused an even bigger anger to flare in the South. They wanted your father back to be their leader. They tried everything, from attempting to kidnap you to trying to kill your mother. And then, for about three years, all that stopped. Until when you turned four."

"And they raided the village and succeeded in killing my mother." Ray said.

"But when they did that, your father refused to return anyway and that caused the South village to self-destruct." Madeline said. "...Ray."

"What?" Ray asked, trying to hold back tears.

"...I'll tell you when we're done your training." Madeline said. "...Now, don't cry. It hurts me just as much. I feel like I've lost a sister. But what happened already happened, there's nothing we can do now. The only thing we _can_ do is work hard to make her proud. Alright?"

Ray nodded, taking off his headband. It was the last thing he had of his mother. He remembered that horrid night. It was near midnight, and the entire village was up in flames, screaming and crying were all that could be heard. Ray might've only been four, but he clearly understood what was happening. _It was a raid_.

Ray didn't know where his father had gone, but his mother assured him that he was safe. They were locked inside their house, the fire surrounding them. Ray heard bangs at the door. They were coming for them. Ray was scared and started to cry, but his mother looked determined. If anything, she would make sure her only son remained safe.

Taking off her headband, she tied it around Ray's small head. Ray looked up at his mother, tears forming in her eyes. Those tears started to fall as she spoke to Ray, her voice quivering.

"Ray. I'm going to get you outside okay?" she said. "I want you to run to the central village. Run and don't look back. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. After this is over I'll come get you and we'll find your dad and we'll... we'll... Oh Ray!"

Ray mother hugged him tightly, not wishing to let go, but she had to. Ray was a fast runner and that would be their only chance.

"Ray." His mother tried to compose herself. "Ray. Please. Go to central and wait for me, okay? I should be there by morning. If someone shouts at you, just keep running. Remember Mommy loves you and always will."

After kissing Ray on the forehead for the last time Ray could remember, she broke open the window with her arm and placed Ray outside. At that moment, Ray could hear several men break through the door.

"RUN RAY!" his mother screamed, and Ray ran for his life. He heard gunshots and screams coming from the house. He cried, but didn't stop running. A few men shot at him when he reached the path up the mountain to get to the central village. Only one bullet grazed his side, but even then he didn't stop running.

"I only stopped when I was completely out of energy." Ray concluded. "By that time I couldn't hear the screams anymore, and it had started raining. I slumped against a nearby tree and fainted. The next thing I knew, I was being introduced to Lee and Mariah. And I never saw my mother again."

Ray was crying by the time he finished, but he felt relieved that he finally told someone what had happened, and Madeline truly understood the pain and sadness Ray felt.

Wiping away her own tears, Madeline breathed and tried to compose herself. Excusing herself to the kitchen, she leaned against the wall. She couldn't tell Ray. Yes, the story was sad, but only somewhat true. There was something Ray didn't know that she had just learned herself, but his father had forbidden her from telling Ray. Ray couldn't know yet, not when things had a great chance of going wrong.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Kai couldn't believe it.

After being told about Ray's past by Ray's father, he was told the only thing that Ray couldn't know himself.

Ray's mother was in a coma.

* * *

_I know that this chapter really did make it sound like Ray's mother was dead, but we just couldn't let her die or else there'd be no way to continue to the end of the story, so we made her comatose for twelve years *if that's possible*. _

_Next chapter is already in the works, we'll try to update quickly._

_Thank you for reading, please review._


End file.
